Before the cataclysm
by Roler42
Summary: Sonic and his friends will face one of their toughest adventures as they try to find out who's the hedgehog that eggman is using to turn sonic into the most wanted criminal with no idea that the origin of this hedgehog is sonic himself
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this story back in 2005, i liked it so much that went on writing it with lots of details and worked hard until i completed it in 2008, i spent 3 years on it, i hope you guys like it

note: z-12 is a clone of sonic made by dr eggman, things related to him will be explained as the story advances

note2: i made this within the universe of sonic X, so expect brief cameos from that kid chris and his family, i never had a true interest in them for this story, now lets start

note3: as i said i started this in 2005, long before we all knew the real ending to sonic X so dont bother telling me there are inconsistencies XD i'm already fixing some stuff to make it fit with the things i learned after

BEFORE THE CATACLYSM

Chapter 1: Strange happenings

Station square, a place where sonic arrived thanks to the chaos control, and a place where he had lots of adventures alongside his friends, together they all defeated plenty of times an evil scientist called Dr eggman, who was constantly trying to defeat sonic in order to start his own empire, but no one, not even sonic himself knew what eggman would be capable to do in order to achieve his evil goals.

Things would go out of control for dr eggman due to something sonic said to him at their planet home mobius: "the only way you could defeat me would be havins someone like me", sonic had no idea of what that phrase would unleash...

This story starts one day when all of a sudden every single tv station showed footage of what it seemed sonic doing eggman's evil tasks, and it was not just on earth, all of this was being heard on mobius aswell (since they had found a way to travel between worlds without the need of chaos control), the worst part was that everyone in both worlds sonic was being blamed for all the things that "sonic did".

This caused sonic and his friends to have an emergency meeting at tails's workshop

knuckles: so? any ideas?

tails: what if dr eggman activated metal sonic again?

sonic: no way, you know eggman, he never repeats the same plan twice

amy: then?

knuckles: what if he's using shadow?

tails: i dont think so, from what i've heard shadow has been busy on earth finding "information about something"

sonic: well, i guess the only thing we can do will be to wait for something to happen, and once eggman tries to attack, we will arrive on time to stop him and cleam my name

amy: allright! lets do it! i wont let anyone do this to my sonikku!

sonic quickly managed to dodge one of her hugs, everyone there sweatdropped

Meanwhile, somewhere deep undersea, someone on his submarine base was preparing to attack with his "newest weapon"

eggman: ho ho ho! everything's going according to plan! all those who thought that soinc would defend them forever at home are now afraid of him, and here on earth they dont just fear him, but also made him the most wanted criminal! its incredible what you can do with a simple quill!

a door behind him opens

decoe: next phase of the plan is ready dr

eggman: very well, proceed, and this time make sure "he" doesnt ruin it exposing himself

bocoe: shall we call "him" now?

eggman: of course! i've been training him basically since he was born, the time has come, these past weeks havent been easy, and the training has been hard for him, even after he lost his "brothers" before he was born, enough of small gigs, its time to make him face with the one that gave us his DNA sample! ho ho ho!

decoe: make bokun go

bokun: why me?

bocoe: because its your turn, besides, i dont like the idea of interrupting him

bokun: oh darn it, allright i'll go...

meanwhile in the deepest part of the base, someone was having a nice relaxing time on the holographic atmosphere room, today's theme: forest

????: wow... its been 7 months since i was born and they still feel like years... it must be because i spent nearly all of them training hard, not to mention that i just started exploring the outside world a few weeks ago...

This is z-12, his codename, since he's just known by eggman and his crew as "the prototype number 12 of the z series of clone hedgehogs", and despite having a codename just like any other creation of dr eggman, z-12 showed many times that he was more than just a clone with manipulated DNA, just now he was enjoying the "fresh air" when little bokun came to interrupt him

bokun: uhh... excuse me... boss?

z-12: yes? -he gets up and looks to bokun- hi! what can i help you with?

bokun: the time has come, dr eggman needs you, its time for your next mission

z-12: -scratches the back of his ear with his index finger in the same way sonic does- oh well... i'm coming

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: an unexpected encounter

z-12 arrived to dr eggman's place

eggman: good you're here, i've trained you long enough and you succeded in your first missions with no problems, you're ready to begin with your purpose, stop sonic the hedgehog! remember he's been causing nothing but troubles to this world, dont let him mess with my good intentions of making this world a better place, that's all you need to do. understood?

z-12: -salutes- i will dr, you can count on me, i wont fail you

z-12 goes to his lab to get his own personal robot, Clonix F-15 an AI located in the central unit of a heli-bot, wanting to have friends, z-12 developed chip that allowed any robot to have emotions and a personality of their own, clonix's personality made him blindly loyal to z-12 to the point of calling him "boss" at any time

Clonix: is it time boss?

z-12: that's right, get ready, while i'm facing sonic you will have to fly around and make sure nobody interferes, no one can get in our way while we dispose of sonic and his evil deeds...

Meanwhile...

tails: dont you think it might be shadow?

sonic: i dont think so... i havent seen him in a while but he's not like that

tails: you might be right...

amy: and there wasnt any chaos emerald around?

tails: no, but still that's a very important part of station square, key goverment buildings are in the area, bad things would happen to the city...

sonic: we have to investigate

once they arrived, the civilians walking on the street got in panick just by spotting sonic, everyone ran in fear

amy: why is everyone runing?

sonic: must be because they think "i" did all this mess...

half of the place looked messed up, like someone had attacked it

tails: this looks bad...

amy: we better start asking -she goes to one of the civilias-

sonic: no amy! it might be dangerous!

amy: but we have to try... excuse me!

guy: w-what do you want!!?

amy: i just want to ask you something

guy: stay away from me! i'm not telling you a thing!

amy: chill dude... -annoyed- we just want to know who did this!

guy: are you dumb?? he did it! -points to sonic-

out of nowhere a shadow appeared, covering the sun, everyone looked up to see what was it, but they were going to find out soon as it was getting closer to them

guy: your friend returned!! -runs away scared-

tails: what's that?

it was a helicopter/robot, sonic let out a smirk, he thought it would be an easy fight, he would meet that "faker", the helicopter landed, the cockpit opened, lots of steam came out of it, someone came out...

sonic: what the!

tails: huh?

amy: cant be!

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Comfrontation

amy: but he's...

tails: sonic??!?

it was incredible, or... shockin, because the one that came out of the helicopter quickly attacked sonic with a spin dash, knocking sonic down to the floor, standing over sonic was... another sonic??

z-12: hello sonic, hello sonic's friends

sonic: who... who are you?

z-12: don't you remember me? let's just say i'm the star that appeared on the media giving you credit for the little "things" i did on both of your worlds

sonic: so it is your fault that everyone thinks i want to take over the world!

z-12: you could say... yeah -smirk-

sonic: but... but how? how is it possible that i have... a twin???

z-12: heh... it seems you're not familiar with the word "clonation" right? sonic the hedgehog?

tails: but... in order to create a copy of a life form you need a DNA sample!

sonic: how the heck did he get a sample of my dna??

z-12: i guess its your fault for fighting every single robot you see, no matter how easy it is, haha

then sonic remembered: months ago, a rusty useless robot tried to attack tails, for some reason his quills started to become a bit rebel...

sonic: ... so you came out from there...

z-12: that's right, that robot manage to take a small sample from your quills, it was from there that my brothers and i were born... unfortunately i'm the only surviving prototype, since then, dr. eggman raised me and trained me to destroy you once and for all, to keep you from hurting the world for good!

amy: that's a lie! sonic would never hurt anyone!

z-12: you're the ones who are lying... dr. eggman told me everything

sonic: and you believed him?!

z-12: why shouldn't i?

amy: umm fake sonic... dr. eggman is evil...

z-12: -puzzled- ??

tails: that's right, he's the one who's always trying to take over the world, no matter who he has to hurt! and right now he's just using you

z-12: i don't care, dr. eggman told me i was born with only 1 purpose, search and destroy sonic the hedgehog, all my life i've been prepared for this!, you guys better not interfere! otherwise i'll have to kill you all!

amy: wait!

z-12: -annoyed- now what?

tails: before you do anything, you have to know the truth!

z-12: what truth? -getting angry- i know the truth already! dr. eggman just wants to help this universe! and sonic is nothing but danger for it!

tails: you got it all wrong! eggman is the one who is a danger for the universe! you have no idea of how many atrocities he has done!

z-12: enough with the lies! i'll never believe a dr eggman's enemy!

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sonic vs Sonic?

z-12: i wont say this again... if you interfere i'll have to dispose of you!

there was no time left to talk, completely decided, z-12 ran straight to sonic with a spin dash, wich sonic managed to stop on time with a kick, just stoping the spin dash to have z-12 grab him by the arm and threw him to the floor and giving him a strong punch wich sonic dodged on time to grab z-12 by a leg and smash him against the ground giving enough time to do a spin dash straight into z-12's back

z-12: -grunt- ahh! is that all you have?

with an almost perfect precision, z-12 grabbed sonic by both arms and lifted him to give him a kick straight into sonic's stomach and making sonic go out flying 4 meters ahead

Sonic: ugh... that hurt...

z-12: well what did you expect? mercy?

with a fast pace both hedgehogs engaged on a struggle, despite looking like just a copy, z-12 seemed to have more enhanced habilites, sonic was having a hard time holding him

Amy: we have to do something!

Tails: but what?

Amy: i have an idea!

without thinking twice amy charged to both hedgehogs with her hammer and used her hammer attack on z-12

z-12: what the!

Amy: TAKE THIS!

z-12: whoa!! let sonic take it instead!

still engaged with sonic, z-12 did a quick turn making sonic get the attack

Sonic: ouch! amy! what side are you at?!

Amy: -horrified- s-sorry sonic!!

z-12: you can apologize with him close!

with a judo-like move, sonic threw sonic straight to amy, crashing

Tails: if we just could do something... wait... i got it!

pressing a boton on a control, tails called the tornado X, that was about to land until...

z-12: a plane?? quick clonix! take care of it!

Clonix F-15: right away boss!

the robo-copter engaged in combat with the tornado X, but in a matter of seconds the tornado X was shot down, crashing and nearly hitting sonic and making z-12 end up right under it

z-12: what the... WATCH WHERE YOU AIM!

Clonix: sorry boss...

Tails: no! we need help!!

on the top of a building, rouge was watching the battle along with knuckles

Rouge: well what do you think... old eggman decided to finally make the kid fight sonic...

Knuckles: did you know about this?

Rouge: of course

Knuckles: and why didnt you tell us? why did you let sonic go down as a criminal? -angry-

Rouge: because he's... too cute, too bad he's on the wrong side of the track

Knuckles: whatever... i'll go stop that copy! sonic might be a fool but he doesnt deserve to go through this...

Rogue: oh you aint going without me...

both jumped off the building and landed right behind tails

Tails: whoa, where did you guys come from?

Knux: does it matter? i came to stop that foolish copy from causing destruction!

Rouge: and he's just being misused... maybe we can talk him out of this

Tails: how do you know?

Rouge: long story...

both ran quickly to the battlefield, the street was getting destroyed thanks to the intensity of the battle

z-12: -getting outside of the tornado X remains- i heard that... there's no talking out of this... i'll accomplish my mission and put an end to sonic!

Rouge: guillible as always huh

z-12: you! what are you doing here?

Rouge: just to try to make you use your little brain youngster... i reccomend you to abort this "mission", eggman is a bad influence, sonic is not the bad guy, eggman is

z-12: ...why are all of you telling me this? i dont get it! dr eggman isnt evil!

Knuckles: who cares who's evil or not! we got you now!

Knuckles charged after z-12 with his fists, but since z-12 is "another" sonic, z-12 dodged all the punches and knocked knuckles out with a kick to the head

Rouge: stop this!

z-12: catch him then!

he threw knucles against rouge making them both crash, but all of this made him lower his guard, sonic took advantage and punched z-12 right in his waist but making sonic's fist feel pain for some strange reason...

z-12: ugh!

Sonic: w-what was that? -shakes his hand-

z-12: none of your business! -kicks sonic away, leaving an injury on his right cheek- time to get serious...

Sonic: what do you have there?

the battle was about to get more intense... maybe it was because z-12 got an emerald on his hand

Sonic: what the... you got a chaos emerald?!?

Tails: wait a minute... what's with that colour?

z-12: ah, this? its just my custom chaos emerald, its the closest to a real chaos emerald, you could say its like an 8th chaos emerald, no matter how many times you use it, it will not consume, i call it the K-emerald(Klone)

Rouge: how original...

z-12: no one asked you! -angry, he went after rouge, but sonic tackled him onto the ground

z-12: ahh...

z-12: you... i'll finish you off right now! -he quickly moved away from sonic-

z-12: its now time for you to learn something new about the chaos emeralds...

Sonic: no thanks pal... i know all what is needed to know about them

Tails: that's right! we all know everything about them! so whatever you use will not work

z-12: that's wrong little fox... its time to know when your "inner fire" and the chaos emeralds join together...

focusing, z-12 started shining with a blue and red aura, he held the emerald tight onto his fist, it started shining more and more

Amy: -still wounded on the place where sonic crashed with her- what... is he doing?

Tails: this can't be good...

Rouge: oh no... not "that" attack...

z-12: bye bye sonic! CHAOS PUNCH!

he put his fist like if he was holding a spear and quickly dashed straight to sonic

Sonic: that wont take me out!

z-12: big mistake...

sonic tried to defend himself but it was useless, z-12 was moving so fast until...

Sonic: AAGH...

sonic went flying covered in that strange aura and crashed on a bus making it explode, the chaos energy combined with the vital energy of z-12 caused him to get badly injured

everyone: SONIC!!

Rouge: please tell me sonic has a chaos emerald... if not he's done for..

Tails: now that you mention it...

Amy: he said he would bring a chaos emerald... just in case

z-12: huh?

it was true, from the flames of the destroyed bus sonic came out, badly injured, but still standing

z-12: what??

Amy: that's my sonic!

Tails: good job!

he looked at his friends and gave them a confident grin

z-12: i-imposible! you just felt all the power of my vital force and my chaos emerald! i... i dont understand! how! tell me! how can you still stand??

Sonic: easy... i felt your power... its not big enough, besides, for what i felt on that "vital force" of yours... i felt nothing but pain, anger and loneliness... it seems you have no friends...

z-12: what the hell are you talking about...? what is that... friends... i dont understand!

Sonic: you dont know what friends are? wow... old eggman couldn't make a better copy of me? well, thanks for the lesson anyway... its time to see if i can do it the same way...

z-12: what?

Somehow sonic did the excact same thing z-12 did, a white light and a more intense blue aura covered him, it was more clear and more beautiful than z-12's

z-12: what...

Sonic: that happens when you fight from the wrong side!

just like z-12 did, sonic went after him with his original chaos emerald, thinking quick, z-12 managed to charge another chaos punch, he was actually halfway forming it from the moment he saw sonic smiling to his friends, and in that instant now, he was charging against sonic at the same time, both crashing, but staying there, like if both forces were struggling, for obvious reasons, sonic's energy was overwhelming z-12's

z-12: what's happening.. why is your energy greater than mine?

Sonic: simple you copy... i got a bigger source of power, my friends!

z-12: what?

Tails: that's right!

Knuckles: he got us with him...

Amy: he's never alone while fighting... so he will always win!

they were telling the truth, behind sonic, z-12 could see different energies, energies from the different people sonic met trough his adventures...

z-12: w-who are they... its... too much...

he couldnt resist anymore, z-12's chaos punch broke and he got hit directly, recieving greater damage and pain, going out flying and crashing on a wall

all of this was being watched trough the news channel by dr eggman... he wasnt happy

Eggman: how the heck did that blue rat learned that attack so fast?? its imposible... (he gets his microphone) there's a change of plans... stop the fight, let the authorities capture you, they will heal you and try to jail you, but dont worry, we'll use that for the phase 2 of your mission!

z-12: but... but doctor... -still attached to the wall- i cant lose... i cant fail you...

Eggman: obey! or i'll finish you off myself! i'll fry you out! remember if you dont obey i can dispose of you and create a better hedgehog!

z-12: copy that dr... but still, i wont leave this fight without giving my best...

once again both hedgehogs engaged, both injured and tired, but still willing to fight

in that same moment G.U.N. forces arrived to the scene, but they couldnt do anything yet, because the one leading them was there in the battlefield... and they had to wait for her orders

Soldier: what do we do now? -on a comunicator- shall we attack?

Rouge: no way... this is between sonic and his clone... you wont do a thing until i give you the signal..

Knuckles: the best we can do now is act! if we wait he will get away with all this!

Angered by the moment of humiliation the clone made him go trough, he went straight against both hedgehogs and did something stupid...

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clone captured... what to do now?

As i was saying, knucles tried to attack "the other sonic" while he was distracted, but since z-12 was trained to deal with more than 1 opponent at the same time, he easily managed to get engaged with knucles, now things were getting worse...

Rouge: classic... the dumb meathead with giant fists always screwing up... its time for me to act

unfortunately rouge ended up doing the excact same thing, now it wasnt just a trio, but now a fourthsome, all 3 were struggling with z-12 while he was doing the same thing, sonic was attached to z-12's right arm, rouge on his other arm, and knucles had z-12's legs blocking his arms

eggman: ... -on the comunicator- you're trapped... i cant help you now

z-12: wait doctor! you still can!

eggman: but how? you're stuck with those 3 losers! there's no way to help you to avoid being captured!

z-12: you can... "punish" me... it will unleash a chain reaction that will take them all out... hurry!!

eggman: allright... but it better works for your own good, i cant afford to lose a useful weapon...

Then it happened... eggman activated the control of the electric devices on z-12's body, the promised chain reaction happened, a huge electricity current that hit both hedgehogs and rouge, knucles got little less damage, but still a dangerous voltage, the ammount of electricity between the 4 provoked an explosion that send them all flying, knucles crashed against a tree, rouge against some abandoned hot dog stand, sonic straight to another bus, and z-12 crashed straight on a wall...

z-12: ugh... that hurt more than i had calculated... at least it worked...

Tails: sonic!

Amy: NO!!

as expected, no one payed attention, almost inmediately the G.U.N. soldiers divided in two, one group to attend the injured, and the other group to capture z-12, despite all the injuries, z-12 forced his way out of the wall, he got weakened to the point of barely being able to stand on his feet

z-12: you... wont stop me... from completing my mission...

Tails: he still refuses to give up?! he hurt himself just to defeat the others... and he still wants more... we need to stop him before he hurts the others more!

Amy: or... himself...

Tails: what?

in that moment amy was seeing directly into z-12's eyes... they showed that he was really there willing to complete his mision, however... unlike any other enemy eggman had sent, his eyes looked warm, so nice, it was hard to believe that he was some eggman's minion would have the very same good-hearted and a bit crazy of sonic's...

Soldier: allright.. give up! you're surrounded!

all of the soldiers were pointing their guns at z-12

Clonix: -on the comunicator- BOSS DON'T!

z-12: no... dont interfeere, go back to dr's base...

Clonix: ... understood

while the other group took the injured to an ambulance, everyone saw z-12, he was handcuffed and he was having a hard time walking, he had fought up to his limit and he had recieved too much damage

Soldier: you better give up now... you're injured and no one will save you!

Eggman: -evil shine on his eyes- change of plans... surrender to them, you will recieve more instructions once you're there

z-12: -in a whisper so none of the soldiers would hear him- copy... -to the soldiers- well... looks like you got me... i wont resist...

Soldier: take him away...

Amy: -running to them- wait! what are you going to do with him?

Soldier: we'll take him to a special cell in area 99 and... WAIT A MINUTE, THAT'S SECRET INFO, I WONT TELL YOU!

with that said... everyone was taken away, the battle ended in a complete confusion, while amy and tails went into the ambulance to check their friend's condition, someone on his secret base was having a huge triumph grin

Eggman: finally! haha! he will recover... but his healing will take some time... so when he finally heals it will be too late to avance with the plan, we wont allow that, he will help me get my victory! and finally the start of my empire!

Decoe: now what doctor?

Eggman: proceed to the next phase, take the "behavior modifier" and prepare it to move it to our desert base

Bocoe: the one with the launching platform?

Eggman: that's right, its time for me to do the thing my grandfather didnt made...

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Preparing the "perfect weapon"

In a matter of hours, rouge, sonic and knucles were in the hospital, and as usual, the media was there, talking more about the strange "lookalike" rather than the injured ones, even for one of sonic's adventure, it was something unusual

but some two-tailed fox was more interested in knowing what happened

Tails: this doesnt make sense... he looks like a nice guy, but why was he on dr. eggman's side...

a few minutes later, he had to go out of the room, sonic, rouge and knucles were still asleep, and they were needing some more time to rest before being able to talk about what happened

Tails: i felt something about him... he seemed... good, i'm sure sonic felt that too!

meanwhile, G.U.N. had decided that it was too risky to have z-12 just there in that prison, due to that they resolved to use "their last resort", something they didnt do since proyect shadow's tragedy, that last resource was send the prisoner to an exile, the same way they did to dr gerald robotnik more than 50 years ago, this time they were sure nothing would happen, since they had the colony completely sealed since sonic had his battle with shadow in there, that was a huge mistake... the hedgehog they were sending to space the next day were going to cause a "cataclysm"...

somewhere in the desert, a scientist was dealing with the final arrangements for phase 3 of his plan, now he was finishing an "accesory" for his "perfect weapon"

Eggman: this armor is ready now... i just need to finish syntetizing the conduct virus in order to control my hedgehog at will, i'll finally conquer this world! and the best part of it, sonic wont be able to ruin it on time since they will complete by the time he recovers!

somewhere else in the base 4 robts were having a discussion

Clonix: no, no and no! i cant agree to allow the doctor to do that to the boss!

Decoe: we know how you feel... but we have no choice but to obey, on one way or another we will be able to help

Clonix: but how?

Bocoe: we can do the same thing the dr has done since he created us

Bokun: the same thing that always ruined dr's plans when he went too far and the one that prevents us from becoming plain junk?

Decoe: the very same

Clonix: but there's a problem... the boss is the only one that knows how to modify a techno-organic virus

Bocoe: we will have a lot to do... for the moment we can only obey the dr...

Clonix: you mean YOU will obey him, not me, i take orders from no one except the boss, and nothing eggman says will make me do otherwise...

meanwhile at the area 99, an injured hedgehog was being escorted to the hangar

Soldier: why so silent huh? are you just like sonic?

z-12: i'll thank you if you dont compare me... besides... you would also be silent if some fool tried to get some chat because his job is boring... -silly grin-

Soldier: why you...

in that right moment they arrived to some medical post near the hangar

Doctor: since you're a prisoner you have all the basic rights, including having those wounds treated before your sentence, now to examine you...

after some minutes, z-12 was still lying down in the hospital bed, still handcuffed and with 4 soldiers in position to attack in case he tried to escape

Soldier: so what's his status dr.?

Doctor: i have to say that in all my years as doctor, i never saw so many wounds, bruises and injuries together in just one body...

Soldier: can you cure him before the prisoner goes to his destination?

Doctor: it will be easy, but it will be painful for him

Soldier: i dont think this midget knows the meaning of the word pain... not after all the pain he caused...

once verything was done, z-12 was inside the rocket that would transport him to the supposely abandoned space colony ARK, despite having his wounds treated, something inside him hurt... unfortunately z-12 didnt know anything about emotions, so all he could do is get confused a lot with that pain on his chest...

but he had no time for that, he had other things to think about... things that never made him get this reflexive before...

as he was being transported into a capsule that would go inside the rocket, he just lied down there, and wishing to know...

z-12: ... i dont get it... my fate was to destroy sonic, but now... all the ones i met tell me that dr. eggman is evil... that he's just using me... no, it cant be, dr. eggman told me that what i'm doing is for the greater good...

z-12: or not? no... but if sonic and his friends are right... then... did i just waste my life?

z-12: ... it seems i'll have to wait... if this isnt my fate, then i want to know wich one is truly my fate...

somewhere in G.U.N.'s headquarters the Commander was having some discussion with the president about what was about to be done...

Commander: ...after all the analysis, we discovered that this "fake sonic" is indeed a clone...

President: i'm not surprised with this coming from dr eggman... but what do you mean with what you said about manipulating things?

Commander: allow me to explain mr president... this hedgehog is on a very delicate situation, in this situation we can either take him down or help him to our benefit

President: how can a dr. eggman's creation benefit us?

Commander: simple... the analysis of his DNA showed that his DNA is not normal, it was a mixed sample, we didnt just find sonic's DNA but also dr eggman's, there was a third sample... but we couldnt determine its origin... anyway, so he has to know a lot of things we can use to take eggman down for good

they kept talking on and on...

meanwhile, z-12 was already inside the capsule, some scientist arrived, they were going to interrogate him

Eggman: -trough his comunicator- you're there? respond!

z-12: what do you wish dr.?

Eggman: you're about to get interrogated, whatever you do, dont cooperate with them make sure they dont back down their decision to send you into space, once you're there in the space colony wait for more instructions

z-12: copy...

Scientist: well well, time to have some talk you... what's your name?

z-12: i'm the prototype number 12 of the clone hedgehog's Z series, just call me z-12...

Scientist: well, at least you got a short name, ok, now its time to know something very important from you, if you want some freedom of course...

z-12: what do you wish to know?

Scientist: we want to know if you could cooperate with us, in order to share all the info you got about dr eggman

z-12: what do you want to know about the scientist that created me? -with a grin-

Scientist: stop being so cocky... tell us everything you know! we need all that info in order to put a stop to him and send him to prison for good!

z-12: hmm... lemme see... oh yeah, i'm sorry, that's confidential information, and you will get nothing from me, and nothing you do will persuade me

after 2 exhaustive hours of negotiation, the scientists lost their patience and decided to do what eggman wanted them to do, send the clone to the ARK, without even knowing that they would be triggering the begining of the cataclysm...

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 65

part 6.5: eggman's thoughts... what the heck is going on?

eggman: decoe, bocoe and that useless junk are preparing everything... its time to check some notes, to make sure this plan goes as i expect it

...

eggman: the prototype number 12 has a blind loyalty towards me, even though he keeps doubting about my way of acting, he keeps doing what he's told to do, so i dont think he will refuse to put on this special armor i built, it will not just help me have complete access to the virus, but also allow me to control his will at 100% percent, just like a puppet, he will feel what i want him to feel, he will think what i want him to think, and i will finally use him to help me without worrying about him turning on me

eggman: but before any of this happens, i have to make sure z-12 gets completely infected, it will not just allow me to control him, but also make him the main carrier, he will infect others and they will be just as manipulable as he is, i'll also have to make sure both worlds get purged and start my empire from the ashes of the old world, it will be a complete cataclysm, except that it will completely benefit me! its a shame my hedgehog will only be a foot line in the history of my conquest, too bad he will end up doing all the hard work

eggman: once he gets on the space colony i'll let him on his own after that, in that way i'll improve my research about clonation, besides, he has my brilliant brain, sonic wont even know what's going on until its too late

eggman: i should feel bad that the armor can't be removed after it gets a host, oh well, a minor problem, it will protect him anyway, and it will look nice on him, hah... like anyone would be able to release him, anyway... all of this will help me with "the real project", its departure time, i hope you get better soon sonic,l because i want to see your stupid face when everything happens!

meanwhile at the hospital...

Tails: can i come in doctor? how are they?

Doctor: well, i have to say those are special cases, they would usually take a few weeks to heal, but at the moment it seems that they will need a bit more of rest before they can go back outside

Tails: so, can i see them now?

Doctor: yes you can, but just dont make them get too excited, they still have serious wounds, any sudden move can hurt them

Tails: understood

once inside...

Sonic: hey tails! what up!

Tails: hi sonic, how you feeling now?

Sonic: still a little beaten, but i'll be back in circulation soon

Tails: i'm glad, em... sonic i've been wondering...

Sonic: yes?

Tails: ever since that fight you seemed a bit uneasy, anything on your mind?

Sonic: i've been thinking about that copy of mine..., when we fought, i felt like if i was fighting against myself but... more like if i was facing a sad side of me, i'm not sure... but, i think he's really not bad, he just have the wrong companies... i didnt sense malice in him, only sadness...

Tails: but what can we do? we dont know if we can get in contact with him since G.U.N. caught him

Sonic: we'll think of something, dont you worry pal

meanwhile, the tv showed a flash news, not just on the city, but also on the whole country and the whole world, the news about a clone of sonic the hedgehog filtered quickly worldwide

Sonic: what's going on there?

in the tv...

reporter: good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, the president made an important announcement, they did the nescesary research about this "other sonic" looks like they decided to just get rid of it, looks like they will repeat the same tactic they did decades ago with the scientist gerald robotnik, since the ark got deactivaed and sealed he will do no harm there

she had no idea how wrong the president was...

somewhere near station square, a black and red hedgehog saw the same news flash, and a thought came to his mind...

Shadow: the ark...? if they want to exile someone like dr. robotnik, then it means something bad will happen... the info i got... it can come in handy, well worth the trip...

shadow used his chaos control and disappeared...

meanwhile at the launching platform:

z-12: well... things are going as planned... but... why? why it doesnt feel right? i dont believe in silly things like premonitions... but i feel something bad is about to happen... like if i would find something terrible... or wonderful... or both... well, i guess there will be only 1 way to find out...

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the infection begins...

finally, the countdown had started, not just the one of the rocket that would bring z-12 to his "exile" but also the countdown to the begining of the problem...

meanwhile, at the pyramid...

Eggman: the time has come! you got your orders! take this contention unit along with the virus, remember, dont stop until number 12 gets infected!

Robot: understood, commencing mission...

Decoe: shall we send the armor to z-12?

Eggman: not yet... we cant take any risk until he gets infected and under my full control, until then, he'll be on his own

meanwhile... the countdown was reaching 5 when z-12's comunicator activated

z-12: yes dr...?

Eggman: its time, procceed according to the instrucctions i gave you

z-12: finally! i was getting bored... i'll do as planned dr.

Eggman: you better

it reached 0, it launched now

as a special caution G.U.N. had made the spaceship bigger in order to fill it with guard robots that would take z-12 out with no problem, as a plus, z-12 was locked in a room with electric walls, so he would get more and more hurt while trying to escape, minutes passed, the voice in the computer announced that they would be reaching the space colony in a few minutes...

z-12: ok... time to get out of this cheap cage

with ease, z-12 made his way out of his cell in the spaceship and also take out all the security robots, he did it so silently that the people monitoring at G.U.N. didnt notice

just as planned, the spaceship got inside the ARK, before getting out, z-12 had another transmition incoming

Eggman: wait in there, help is on the way

z-12: help?

Eggman: your wounds haven't healed completely, have they?

z-12: correct...

Eggman: what i'm sending you is a robot that will inyect you with a special substance to accelerate the healing procces, that way you wont have any problem

z-12: copy that, i'll wait here... -he goes out of the ship to the hangar, he just sat down there like a puppy waiting for the master-

Eggman: ... -on his thoughts- poor and innocent... he has no idea that he will be the carrier of one of the worst virus ever manufactured! once everything works, mobius and the earth will fall under my power and my superior intelect! not even sonic will save them, they will be left with no other choice but make me their empereor!

2 hours passed

Eggman: do you copy?

z-12: yes i do dr.

Eggman: the robot that will heal you will arrive in any minute now, i'm on my way aswell, before i arrived, the robot will have injected you with the healing substance

z-12: copy that... but... there wont be any side effects?

Eggman: you dare to doubt me?? did you forgot who's in charge!? IF I TELL YOU IT WILL HEAL YOU, ITS BECAUSE IT WILL! -he activated the button on his control to electrocute z-12-

z-12: -he falls to his knees- AAHH.... i'm... i'm sorry! ... i didnt mean to doubt you!

Eggman: hmm...

the transmition cut, a big metarex-looking robot arrived to the hangar

z-12: you're the one that came to heal me?

robot: dont move... i'm here to do my mission...

it quickly grabbed z-12 by his face and then holding him with his other hand, then some strange robotic tentacle came out of the robot and injected z-12 with a black ooze-like substance, z-12 had the horrible sensation that a worm started crawling underneath his skin, but he had orders, and he wasnt allowed to doubt dr's plans, so he got himself infected at 100%

Eggman: good boy... -on a screen in the robot's chest-

z-12 fell to the floor once the robot let go off him, he quickly took his hands to his stomach, and started coughing out that black ooze, slowly, some strange black marks appeared on his face and body

Eggman: i think you deserve a treat... it will take me a while to arrive, so, feel free to explore this space colony, re-activate it if possible, its part of the mission anyway

z-12: -breathing slightly fast- understood...

he left the hangar and with ease made his way to one of the doors in order to explore, not even expecting that he would find something interesting..

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Encounter with a stranger

Happy for his permission to explore the strange place, z-12 went right ahead to check everything that caught his attention, but with some calm, because he was still in pain due to the strange chemical the robot had inyected in him.

30 minutes later he had found and re-activated most of the space colony, and not only that, he also managed to upgrade every single part of it and link it to the mini-computer on his wrist

While he was still checking the deepest areas of the ARK, he came across a hidden room, this one was strange and seemed more abandoned than the rest of the places he had checked

z-12: what's could be in here?

Since he was a "super intelligent hedgehog", he managed to hack into the security and get full access to the room, once inside he had troubles seeing anything, so he had to use his "cloned emerald" to light his way, after a few seconds of walk, he reached some strange place, it looked like a hospital room with beds and everything, the mere sight of it brought a chill down the hedgehog's spine

z-12: brr... i suddenly feel at home...

Next to the beds, he saw a computer and a small space, big enough to fit a chaos emerald in there, out of curiosity, z-12 put his emerald in there, suddenly, light covered the entire room, the door to the room sealed tight and some strange interference prevented any outside device from working, that included z-12's devices, so z-12 was now locked, and whatever thing this room was keeping, z-12 was going to be the only witness of it

A holographic screen appeared, a man appeared in it, his mustache, his glasses and his nose, z-12 thought it was dr eggman for amoment, however, it was actually dr. Gerald Robotnik, dr. Eggman's grandfather and the responsible of project shadow

z-12: who... who's that?

robotnik: to the person that had found this place...

i'm the professor Gerald Robotnik, some time ago i was in charge of this space colony with the goal to create the ultimate life form, due to some unfortunate events... the goverment decided to close this space colony an in the process i lost not only big part of my research... but also what i love the most in this world... maria...

-the floor under the screen opened and showed a cryogenic capsule with a human girl in it-

z-12: ... you must be maria...

Robotnik: in a desperate attempt to save her, and before the soldiers could take me i did the nescessary arrangements to put her in here with the hope that one day... someone could find her and give her what i could never give... a happy peaceful life... if you're a black and red hedgehog... then, please forgive me... i knew i should've told you i had this backup plan, so i could avoid causing any suffering to you because of...

-whoever you are, fate must have brought you here to find her, so... now that you are here... please, wake my granddaughter, and give her that peaceful life i never could ...

End of the message...

z-12: -looking at maria- ... looks like you and i have something in common... with or without message, no one deserves to be in your situation... so, i hope you're prepared, because i will release you -grin- they still havent created a machine that i can't handle

after 3 long hours of codebreaking, hacking, and medical procedures (eggman gave z-12 the knowledge to treat any wound and medical state so he could heal himself in battle) finally... z-12 had achieved something no one could do on their own... he had brought someone back to life

The capsule opened, and before she could collapse on the floor, z-12 caught her, looking at her with curiosity.

z-12: well... -checks on her pulse- you seem to be stable now, but it seems you're not fully recovered, you better recover your strength... i know what it feels to come to life in such a rushed way

He carefully placed her in one of the beds and put a small device to let him know when she had awakened

once out of the room, z-12 started feeling a deep pain inside his body, to the point of making him collapse on the ground for a bit, it wasnt strange, it was just the virus slowly and painfully travelling trough z-12's body

Meanwhile at dr. Eggman's base...

Eggman: everything is set... its time to sta... -his comunicator activates- ...yes?

z-12: its me...

Eggman: are you ready?

z-12: i am dr... but... i have a question

Eggman: tell me

z-12: are you sure this substance will be able to heal me...?

Eggman: don't worry, you will feel weird at first, but you will get used to it, i'm on my way to the space colony, while i arrive, you should recieve a small "upgrade"

z-12: understood...

Eggman: go to the cargo zone, what i sent you should be arriving there soon, and once the arrangements are finished, i'll join you at the space colony to complete the plan

z-12: copy that... -his ears lowered-

a few moments later, eggman's "upgrade" arrived, it was some kind of armor...

z-12: what's this?

he got a bit close to it when all of a sudden the virus started hurting him again, right after that, the armor started acting on its own and attached to z-12's body in a rough way, he tried to take it off by mere insctinct but he couldnt, after a few seconds it finally fit to his body

z-12: ... my body... feels heavy with this... what is this armor for anyway? -sigh- i better not question dr. eggman's orders, otherwise he will electrocute me again... -his deviced activated, maria had awakened-

with some struggle, z-12 made his way to the secret room, once inside he found the place as he left it, except for one thing, maria wasnt on her bed... she was looking at the computer, it was showing a beautiful image of earth

z-12: so you woke up at last

Maria: ...shadow? ... is that you?

z-12: i'm sorry, i'm not that "shadow" you mention, let me introduce myself, i'm the prototype number 12 of the clone hedgehog Z series, but... you can just call me z-12

Maria: -with a smile on her face- allright, my name is Maria, Maria robotnik, tell me something... what happened here? why are we in the medical wing?

z-12: i found you here, you were in some hibernation state

Maria: and... where's my grandfather?

z-12: i dont know... i just arrived to this place, and... i just found you, you were in a pretty bad shaped so, i... healed you

Maria: i see... -sad look on her eyes- i remember now... i was trying to save my friend shadow, then, i felt something going through my body, hurting me... i cant remember anything else... i must have passed out...

z-12: it seems so... by the look of things, you've been in this place for decades, so... maybe your grandfather... isnt here anymore

Maria: ...

z-12: what does it feel like?

Maria: excuse me?

z-12: what does it feel to have a family?

Maria: you dont have one?

z-12: no...

Maria: well... it feels like...

And so, the prototype number 12 started doing something he never did in his life, something that not even rouge the bat managed to do... engage in a deep heartwarming conversation, with another living being, he was finally expressing himself, something he never had done in his entire life

sadly, that conversation was short lived, z-12's comunicator activated, dr. eggman was calling

z-12: oh no! its dr. eggman...

Maria: is something wrong?

z-12: dont worry... its... nothing, i have to go take care of something, it will be dangerous so please, i'm gonna have to ask you to stay here... it wont take long

Maria just nodded and smiled at him as z-12 rushed out of the secret room and made his way to the place where eggman would arrive, his 3 robots were with him

z-12: everything's ready dr...

Eggman: they better be, for your own sake

z-12: where's... Clonix?

Eggman: your useless machine? he refused to come, it seems it learned to disobey from you!

z-12 stepped back a little scared

Eggman: oh dont worry, it was something good after all

z-12: g-good?

Eggman: we gonna have a guest with us, we gonna need someone to witness the greatness of what we're about to do! so you better use your comunicator and call your little toy and tell him to get this person -he got really close to him to whisper who they would be snatching- ...am i clear?

z-12: yes dr...

on earth, things happened too fast, amy and cream were on their way to the hospital with amy holding a huge load of presents for sonic, when all of a sudden, clonix f-15 appeared in front of them, and with no warning, grabbed amy (not without having to go through an immense struggle first) and locked her inside his cockpit, with no other word, he went straight to the sky, leaving a frightened cream to rush to the hospital and tell everyone what had happened...

it was only the beginning... things were just about to get worse... a lot worse..

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the ultimatum

Amy was still struggling to get out of clonix's cockpit event though they were in space already

Amy: where are you taking me?

Clonix: my orders are to take you to the space colony ARK, dr. eggman needs you to talk with the boss

Amy: boss?

Clonix: the hedgehog that created me, now please stop talking

once they arrived to the ARK he left amy in an empty room and locked her in

inside that empty room z-12 was there, waiting for her to arrive... he had orders to infect amy with the virus that was corrupting his body

z-12: welcome...

Amy: ...

Meanwhile on earth...

Hours passed, sonic and the others were slowly recovering, but they still needed some rest, sonic was still annoyed because he wanted to find that clone of his and get some answers and get amy back from whenever she was being held hostage

everyone were like that, when all of a sudden, the tv turned on, every Tv, every radio, and every computer stopped working to show a transmition...

z-12: people from earth!

Sonic: what the...

Tails: him?

z-12: sorry for interrupting your boring pointless lifes, but there are some things that i would like to discuss with you

all the people watching were confused and shocked at the same time

z-12: well, i've been trusted a very important task, get rid of sonic the hedgehog once and for all, and show all of you people that the person that should be followed is dr. eggman, well, i've made all the research and the tests i could and i have to say... you people dissapoint me, i think you all need a little "persuation" to see how wrong you are in seeing dr. eggman as a criminal...

all the people were in an uproar...

guy: what is he talking about?

woman: he's insane

even at G.U.N. headquarters everyone was speechless, no one imagined it was a trap and that z-12 let himself get captured with the purpose of re-activating the space colony

z-12: -moving a finger in negative way- no, no, no, ver poor behavior and judgement from you, its time for you to get some... punishment

he pressed a button and all of a sudden some kind of towers emerged from the ground, they were all gigantic, all of them formed an hexagon with a bigger tower in city's downtown, people started to panic

Sonic: what are those?

z-12: these are viral towers, they contain a special chemical that will allow me to modify and control the behavior of every single life form that gets infected with it, unfortunately, some people might not survive as this virus is extremely powerful, but you can avoid this fate

he pointed to a dark place next to him, from those shadows amy appeared, she had a blank look on her face, and she also had the same strange marks z-12 had on her body

z-12: unless you give into my demands, you will all suffer the same fate as this girl

President: what does he want...

the same question ran across all the people's minds

z-12: my demand is simple... hand sonic the hedgehog over to me at the space colony ARK... and if you refuse, you will suffer the consequences... you got 6 hours

the transmition then cut

Tails: what do we do?

Sonic: -grin- isnt it obvious? we have to go, after all i have a few business to solve with him

Tails: i guess you're right...

Sonic: besides, we can't leave amy there...

they all reached an agreement, it was time not only to rescue amy, but also save the entire city, and the world if possible

but sonic and his friends weren't the only ones who found out about the message, a certain black and red hedgehog saw it, and he used his chaos control to make his way to his old home...

unfortunately nobody imagine that something terrible would happen, something that not even sonic could stop...

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The begining of the cataclysm

all the towers were in position and the destiny of millions depended on the meeting of some hedehog's demands

z-12 was alone in that room, he just had finished transmiting eggman's demands as if they were his own, now knowing that everything eggman had told him was a lie, he couldnt help it, he was too naive

z-12: the message has been sent... the girl has been infected, i understand more as time progress... i understand why do i feel so cold inside me, this feeling of loneliness is getting stronger... i dont want it... but... this infection... if i know its not correct... why am i still doing it anyway?

Eggman: because that's your purpose, i dont like what's happening either, but you have no choice but to follow your fate, that's what you were born for... but... ah, who cares? come on, we have a planet to take over

z-12: you're right, they only have 3 hours left, if they dont arrive i'll activate the towers and the infection willbegin

Eggman: good, good, but not before, we have to wait, they will be here, i know it

z-12: i dont care about the others, i only want sonic, if we want things to work, they will have to go just as planned

Eggman: that's the spirit! its time for you to finish infecting that pink hedgehog

z-12: how?

Eggman: you're the carrier of the virus, anyone that gets infected will have to do as you say, just talk to her, convince her to turn against sonic

z-12: allright.. i'll talk to her...

once he left...

Eggman: something's wrong, the effects of the virus are working, but, he shouldnt be obsessed with sonic that much, he should be interested only in assisting me, i'll have to be careful, that virus brings out the worst inside an individual, i have to make sure those feelings are directed at sonic and not against me... if they do... then this control i have over him will be useless...

meanwhile somewhere else in the space colony

Amy: ... so cold...

z-12: dont worry... it will pass

Amy: whi do i feel like that?

z-12: those are the effects on the substance i inyected in you, you'll see the truth soon enough

Amy: what truth?

z-12: you have to kill sonic

Amy: but... i love him... i'd rather die before hurting him...

z-12: preciesely, that way, your love will be sealed forever, besides, its a perfect way to convince him to love you, because he doesnt love you...

he was almost nose to nose with amy, eye to eye, amy's eyes were losing their shine, the brainwashing was working

Amy: but...

z-12: sonic doesnt love you... that's why you have to kill him, say it

Amy: ... ... ... sonic doesn't love me... ... ... ... that's why i have to kill him...

z-12: stop fighting it, its the truth...

Amy: that's the truth...

...

...thank you

z-12: good girl, -an alarm goes off- huh? oh well, looks like they arrived, i have the trigger with me, i'll activate the towers and dr's wishes will be a reality, wait here, i'll call for you when your beloved sonic arrives

Amy: ... i'll wait patiently

meanwhile on earth

Tails: everything's set, it took me a while but i finally repaired the tornado X, you sure you dont need more time to rest sonic?

Sonic: no, i'm fine, besides we cant waste any minute, we must stop him no matter what, besides, i need some information from that clone...

Tails:: what do you mean?

Sonic: think about it, eggman doesnt create a life form out of nowhere, something must have happened for him to have such technology

they were about to leave when the door opened

Knuckles: where do you think you're going?

knuckles and rouge had decided to join forces with sonic, to stop z-12, and to save amy

a few minutes of travel later they were close to the space colony, they were about to get in, when a voice was heard in tornado x's radio

z-12: identify yourself...

Tails: it's us... we came as you requested

z-12: allright, just hand over the blue hedgehog and i'll let him in

Knucles: what's wrong? you afraid of facing all ofuf?

z-12: i asked only for sonic the hedgehog, the rest of you are not welcome here

suddenly the space colony started moving and some cannons started shooting at the tornado X

Tails: wait!

z-12: i'll say this only one more time, i only want sonic, the rest of you go away or i'll turn you into space trash

Sonic: i'm here, let us in, or there will be no me and your mission will fail, do you really want that?

z-12: ...

the attack stopped all of a sudden, and a door opened to let them in, they arrived to a rather dark hangar, there was not a single light, sonic didnt care...

Sonic: amy! amy! where are you?

Tails: sonic wait!

Sonic: no, i cant, we came here to stop my clone, besides we must save amy too!

Tails: i know, but we have to be careful, remember what happened last time?

Knuckles: that's right sonic... take it easy, remember he's all alone and...

Eggman: you sure he's alone?

the lights turned on, everyone turned around, eggman was there

Sonic: eggman! tell me where amy is!

Eggman: she's busy at the moment

Sonic: let her go!

Eggman: i dont think so, like i said she's busy, besides, there's someone here who has an un-finished business with you

eggman moved aside so sonic and the others could see z-12, he looked different, not only he had a strange armor on him, but also had a strange look in his eyes, sonic knew about that look...

Sonicc: z-12!

z-12: that's right, you have no idea how much i've waited to see you, i guess your friends came here to watch how i take you out along with the world...

Knuckles: i dont think so! we met your demands, you cant hurt the wold now!

z-12: wrong, i told you to bring sonic to me, i never said you could come along, dont you even think doing anything funny, otherwise i'll infect the city, and it will eventually spread trough the world

Sonic: that's not gonna happen!

Knuckles: i'll stop you!

z-12: have it your way...

knucles charged after z-12, but the result was far worse than last time, not only he stopped knuckles in mid-air, but also conected a punch in the stomach so hard and so fast, that knuckles ended up flying several meters away with no air and curled up in pain

Eggman: what did you think? that the armor was just a nice outfit? this armor not only protects his body, but also boost his speed and his strenght

z-12: test concluded... who else wishes to try?

Sonic: enough! tell me where amy is!

Amy: what's going on?

Sonic: amy!

Amy: oh sonic! i'm so happy to see you!

for some strange reason, the tone amy said that made sonic shiver a bit, it was strange... she also had the same strange marks as z-12

Sonic: amy? what... happened to you?

Amy: nothing, i'm fine, just waiting patiently for you to arrive -creepy smile-

Sonic: to rescue you?

Amy: rescue me? why would i want to be rescued? i've been waiting for you to... uhh... -blushes- shall i tell him?

z-12: -grin- of course, tell him

Amy: oh thanks! -gets excited- i waited for you so i can kill you!

a shiver went trough everyone's back except z-12's, even eggman nearly fell off his chair after hearinig that

Sonic: w-what?

Amy: that's right, kill you, why are you so scared?

Tails: do you realize what you just said?

Amy: oh, i do realize! dont worry tails! i can kill you later, but sonic has to die first, because i love him!

Sonic: because you love me?

Amy: that's right, because i'll kill you with all my love! -wink- that way our love will be sealed for all eternity!

amy took out her hammer and charged after sonic, he didnt see it coming, he wasnt even defending himself, all he was doing was dodge her attacks, no matter what amy still had that creepy lover face, it was so scary at the moment, tails, rouge and knucles just watched for a few seconds, because z-12 didnt waste time, he slowly walkted towards them with a menacing look in his eyes

Tails: what did you do to amy?

z-12: i just showed her my point of view, i recommend you to not even think about interfering, otherwise i'll have to show you my point of view in a rather painful way

Rouge: come on kid, you're not like that, what did eggman do to you?

z-12: nothing really... -trying to avoid rouge's eyes- he just showed me the harm sonic does to the world, you should join us... its better to be with the winning team rather than the losers team, you're better than them

Rouge: think again... the last thing i want right now is be on your team, open your damn eyes! you're being lied to!

while all this was happening, a chaos control formed far away on the other side of the space colony...

Shadow: she has to be here... if that hedgehog was telling the truth...

the argument between rouge and z-12 heated to the point that they were about to engage in combat, z-12 was feeling a horrible pain in his body, the virus was trying to force him to give the first blow, but he couldnt bring himself to do it, ever since he met her, he saw rouge as a big sister, she always gave him a little bit of light to his dark life, then, all of a sudden, a voice started to sound in z-12's mind

?: what are you waiting for? attack her!

z-12: -in his mind- i dont want to... please, not her...

?: you have no other choice, if you're going to be what we all planned you to be, you will attack her!

z-12: who are you... why do i have to obey you, i dont want to!

?: you better colaborate otherwise i'll punish you real bad...

z-12: no...

Rogue: ... come on... we dont have to do this!

meanwhile back on earth...

people were gathered on the streets, no matter what, everyone were too afraid to try to run from those strange towers...

finally, in g.u.n. headquarters they had found that the space colony had entered in activity

a few seconds later...

the satellite cameras and everyone in the sky saw it... there was a small explosion, something in the space colony must had exploded, everyone thought they were safe... they were wrong...

one by one the towers activated by the top, without any warning, they started shooting some strange black rays to all the people who were running away scared, the chaos had started, thousands upon thousands of people were caught in the storm of black rays

every person that got caught started rolling on the floor in pain, they all started showing the same strange marks z-12 had on his body, nobody knew what was happening... but the few survivors knew one thing... the space colony wasn't destroyed, and their last hope was trapped inside it, in the middle of a battle with a resentful clone, a mad scientist, and the threat of the attack spreading to the otherr cities and then to the world...

a litte kid was in the middle of the street curled up in fear trying with pointless effort to cover his ears to not hear the screams of terror from the people...

"sonic will save us... i'm sure he will..." those were his last words before one of the black rays caught him...

that's how the cataclysm started...


End file.
